Sean McLoughlin
A legitimate demon from Hell itself, Sean or Bálor is the main antagonist of Season 6 of Angel of Darkness. Biography A leader of a dimension of Hell, Bálor is a very powerful demon who has frequently traveled to Earth to cause some sort of chaos. Some prime examples of his work include the atomic bomb test on Hiroshima. At one point, he met a mortal woman and married her, making her a queen of Hell. By her, he had a child, Alexa. Alexa inherinted some of her father's powers including darkness manipulation among others. After this, Bálor's wife left him when a civil war appeared over the horizon. Sadly, this civil war never came, and he was left for no reason. Later on, many years later, Bálor was summoned to Earth by Travis Shire and he takes possession of his body. After doing this, he notices that Alexa has left his part of Hell. He then sees an interesting opportunity in driving Alex Lyndock mad. He manages to send a thought into the head of Jessica Foley which eventually leads to her death. This causes Alex to lose his grip on reality. He then establishes a psychic link with Alex, where he starts whispering in his ear. He almost causes Alex to commit suicide before he snaps out of it. He reveals himself to Alex, as he tells him about Doomsday. Travis, Bálor's host, manages to find Alexa, and then subjects her to torture as punishment for leaving. Whenever Alexa tries to use her powers on him, he just reverses the effect and it hurts her instead. He starts to morph Travis' body to his liking, making him look more and more like a human version of himself. When his control over him comes to a head, Team Angel has devised a plan to banish him back to Hell. They have consulted the help of an Archangel sent to prevent Bálor from achieving his goal. Team Angel then learns of a "sacrificial lamb" that is needed for his plan and rushes to learn who it is. It turns out to be Alexa, as her connection between Hell and Earth is precisely what he needs. Going under the name Sean McLoughlin, Bálor finally has full control of Travis and is ready to complete his ritual when the Archangel, Dylan, arrives and they battle in a psychic battle that lasts for a good while before Bálor is driven out of Travis' body forever as he returns to normal. Although....it appears a part of Bálor's psyche has splintered off into the new character Sean McLoughlin. And this guy only has three things on his mind, his sandwich, his women, and his next kill. Behind the scenes Bálor and "Sean" is played by Brendon Urie, the lead singer for the band Panic! At The Disco who has recently, at the time of this page's creation, released their new album Pray for the Wicked. They have other albums such as Death of a Bachelor, Too Weird to Live Too Rare to Die!, Vices & Virtues, Pretty. Odd., and A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}